Spike Returns (one shot)
by 360crush
Summary: this is a one shot of Bree and Chase(Brase). Spike got set off by something and Adam and Bree have to try to get Chase back, but who will it be to get Chase back. read to find out. dont hate this is my first story to go on the internet. this is barely rated T. its rated T for kissing.


**Spike Returns(one shot)**

**this is my first story so dont hate :D**

Bree: Chase just chill, I know you are still in there

Spike: (punches Adam) anybody else confused about the don't punch me rule

Adam: I'm sorry but if you are this close to the gloves it's going to happen

Mr. D: Bree you are the last person that can try to get Chase back

Bree: ok just go to the great room and ill give Eddy a signal if I can't do it

(Mr. D left the room with the others)

Bree: Chase please come back

Spike: Chase is gone

Bree: you say that every time, but somebody always gets Chase back, now I have the learn how to and I will

(Spike corners Bree)

Bree: don't hurt me

(Spike is about to hurt Bree when Bree grabs Spike and kisses him, Chase comes back and notices what is happening and keeps acting like Spike like grinding their hips together(their lips moving in perfect rhythm))

Adam: looks like they are having fun (looking through a live cam in the lab)

Mr. D: we need to stop Spike

Adam: why

Mr. D: you don't understand if Spike likes it he won't stop and he might go too far, he won't stop until Chase is back

Leo: oh, wait, hold the phone, isn't Spike supposed to have blue eyes and not brown.

Adam: unless Chase is back and is just acting like Spike because he likes her

Leo: I think Adam might be right, wow I never thought I would say that...ever

Adam: hey!

Eddy: that's enough (turns off cam)

Bree: (breaks after ten minutes, but Chase is holding her waist and pulls her back in and carries her to the couch in the lab and lays her down gently without breaking the kiss)

Eddy: oooo Chase, ya kiss her good

Bree: (breaks away) Chase?

Chase: yes (blushes a lot)

Bree: how long have you been Chase and not Spike?

Chase: umm, about right when you kissed me

Bree: that was you the whole time

Chase: why didn't you pull away?

Bree: I thought it was still Spike

Chase: what do you mean you thought it was Spike?

Bree: when Spike likes something he won't stop until chase comes back, and if I broke the kiss who knows how much further he would have gone

Chase: wait, Spike has don't this before

Bree: no but when he likes something he wont stop

Chase: oh, so what happened before you kissed me?

Bree: well I was trying to get Chase back and spike cornered me, and was about to hurt me, and the only thing I could think of was to kiss him

Chase: I guess whenever Spike comes back you know how to stop him

Bree: ya and that means I will have to be around you more at school, but its going to be weird at school because I will have to kiss you in front of everyone

Chase: how will that be weird?

Bree: most people think we are siblings

Chase: we could tell them that we aren't related and we were just raised like siblings, and we won't be lying at all

Bree: ya, you know that you are lucky

Chase: lucky about what?

Bree: not many cheerleaders like nerds, but I see through the nerd in you

Chase: ya, not many beautiful girls like you would like someone like me

Bree: aww, can you get off of me now

Chase: oh sorry (gets off of Bree and lays next to her)

Bree: wait, what's wrong with your capsule

Chase: what!

Bree: it looks broken, maybe because of Spike

Chase: I guess for now I will have to share with you

Bree: I can live with that (smiles)

Chase: we should tell Davenport

Bree: good idea and maybe we shouldn't tell then that it was you that was making out with me; Davenport will understand if it was Spike

(They go to the great room)

Bree: I found out what is stronger than a missile

Leo: what is it?

Bree: Spike

Chase: Spike broke my capsule

Mr. D: wow I guess you will have to share a capsule with Bree

Leo: why Bree and not Adam?

Mr. D: because Bree is smaller than Adam, Chase will have more room, which makes it easier while he's waiting for his capsule to be fixed

**Sorry it was short but this is my first story that is going on the internet but this is a one shot so it is going to be shorter than a regular story**

**- Alice**


End file.
